


Baseball Jersey

by harryxedward



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Louis cheers for Harry, M/M, baseball!harry, idk - Freeform, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryxedward/pseuds/harryxedward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the final game for Harry and his baseball team and Louis stands on the sidelines, dressed in Harrys jumper, and cheers for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baseball Jersey

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting anything for almost a whole month. School has kept me busy and I haven’t had much time for tumblr. Now I’m ill and I see it as a good thing because now I can finally write all those prompts I’ve been dying to write! I’m also sorry that this is so short.
> 
> It's based off this prompt on bottomlouisprompts on tumblr: [x](http://bottomlouisprompts.tumblr.com/post/62741000908/when-theres-jock-harry-it-tends-to-be-football-harry)

„Go Harry! You'll kick their asses!” Louis cheered as his boyfriend went to his new position on the field. It was the finale of the national baseball season, and right now about 2 minutes were left of the game. It had been a tough game, to be honest. 

Whenever Harry's Team scored a homerun, the other team followed suit. It was a hard game and Louis wished desperately that Harry's team would win. Not just because of the pride he'd get to see on Harry's face, but also because of the incredible sex that would follow afterwards. Okay, maybe a bit more because of the sex. 

But who could blame him, really? Harry really looked like sex on legs. Especially in his baseball jersey on the field. It amazed Louis every time how Harry could put so much effort in to the game. 

Harry gave him a thumbs up and Louis grinned back before he looked down to where his hands fiddled with Harry's second baseball jersey Harry'd given him before the game. The jersey was even a bit big on Harry, so it was no real surprise that the sweater swallowed Louis completely. The jersey said 'Styles 21' on the back and whenever Louis looked at the sweater, he swelled with pride of his boyfriend. 

Louis looked back up and focused on the game in front of him. Harry had taken the bat and stood now in his position, waiting for the ball to be thrown so that he could beat the shit out of it. 

“Come on Harry, I know you can do it!” Louis cheered. Harry didn't look in his direction because he had to focus on his game, but the corners of his mouth turned upwards. 

Then the ball was being thrown and Louis watched closely as it flew, flew and BOOM! Harry had hit the ball, He hastily threw the bat away and began to run to the first base. By the time he'd reached the second base, almost the whole stadium was cheering for him. 

Harry reached the third base but didn't stop there. He knew he had to make a homerun in order for his team to win the game. 

“Come on Harry! Run faster! I know you can do it!” Louis shouted. Harry heard it even though everyone was shouting and pushed himself harder. If he'd just make it a couple more meters...  
The last base was just a few steps away from him when Harry suddenly stumbled over his feet and landed on the ground. He looked up in shock and saw that the base was just about one meter away from him and he knew he could make it there even though the other player was also close to the base. 

He crawled the last bit and just milliseconds before the other player reached the base Harry tapped his hand on the base and the whole stadium erupted in cheering. Harry grinned. He'd made it. 

Not even two seconds later there was a weight on his back and he was being crushed by no other than his boyfriend. “I'm so proud of you, Haz.” Louis mumbled against his neck. “I love you.” Harry blurted out. He could feel Louis grinning against his shoulder as he buried his face in it. “I love you too, Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [bottomlouisplace](http://bottomlouisplace.tumblr.com)


End file.
